Les Gardiennes du survivant
by MarinSS
Summary: Une toute nouvelle vision du monde s'offre à Edith, Maya et Adèle. En effet, elles apprennent que le monde d'Harry Potter existe, que les choses ne se passent pas comme dans le livre. Mais surtout, qu'elles vont devenir les gardiennes du jeune Potter avec l'aide de Severus Rogue, Minerva MacGonagall et Albus Dumbledore pour combattre Voldemort.
1. Le rêve de tout grand enfant

Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que cela va vous plaire... C'est mon premier essaie.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, gloire a toi !

Sauf bien évidement Maya, Edith et Adèle. N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est toujours instructif !

Bien entendu, l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling est de bien meilleur qualité. Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que les livres de Mme Rowling sont moins bien et donc que je refais cela a ma sauce. Je laisse juste parler mon imagination dans un univers alternatif. Et j'ose espérer que mon intention ne parait pas mauvaise :)

* * *

Edith ne dormais plus depuis un certain temps, déjà. Elle repensait inlassablement à ce qui venait de se passer, la veille au soir. Elle pensait devenir folle. Elle soupira, elle avait passé sa nuit à peser le pour et le contre. Savoir si oui ou non ceci n'étais qu'une farce, si elle n'avait pas fini par s'endormir plus tôt hier, et qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar. Apres un ultime soupire de mécontentement, il lui fallut faire un effort surhumain pour sortir de son lit. Le vent, dehors, ne cessais de gagner en force. Elle était gelée avant même de poser un pied sur le parquet.

Il ne lui fallut faire que deux pas pour se rendre dans le salon. Son appartement étais petit, aussi petit que ceux que l'on peut trouver sur le marché parisien. A tel point que tout son nécessaire vital étais regroupée dans une seul et unique pièce. Un vrai plaisir.

Elle se servit un café et s'adossa à la paroi de sa douche. Elle se replongea encore une fois dans les songes de cet entrevu douteux.

 _La veille, à 23h, Edith venais tout juste de rentrer chez elle. Ereinté par sa journée de travail. Elle se laissa tomber sans grâce sur son vieux fauteuil, ami de toute bataille. Son chat, César, sauta aussitôt sur ses genoux, réclamant sa dose de câlin. Elle ferma les yeux, un moment._

 _POP!_

 _Le bruit fut si inattendu qu'Edith resta la bouche béante pendant de longue second avant de se rendre compte qu'un homme en noir se tenait, l'air de rien, au milieu de la pièce._

 _\- BORDEL C'EST QUOI CA ?!_

 _L'homme la regardait fixement. Ses yeux noirs intriguaient Edith bien plus que le fait qu'un homme se tenait dans son appartement. Elle se mit à le jaugé de la tête au pied, il portait le déguisement parfais de ce bon vieux Rogue. Même sa tête lui faisait honneur ! Grand nez, blafard, bouche fine. Moins disgracieux en revanche. Puis soudain, Edith se figea, réalisant enfin que cette apparition ne devait certainement pas être la providence de dieu. Un psychopathe. Un psychopathe avait forcé sa porte d'entrée, et maintenant il allait la tuer. Sans que l'homme ai eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, elle attrapa son couteau de cuisine et se mit en position d'attaque, sous le visage médusée du présumé psychopathe._

 _\- Approche mon gars ! Si tu comptes me violer, me découper en morceau et me jeter dans un broyeur, il faudra d'abord que tu te battes, je ne compte certainement pas te laisser me tuer facilement, taré !_

 _L'homme arqua un sourcil, croisa ses bras sur son torse et ne bougea pas d'un poil, continuant à la fixer. Il avait l'air de se délecter du spectacle ridicule qui s'offrait sous ses yeux. Edith n'en avais cure, elle resta agripper a sons couteau, tendu vers l'ennemi. Prête à toute attaque._

 _POP!_

 _Et Edith s'évanouie._

 _Quand elle se réveilla, deux têtes la surplombaient. Celle du Psychopathe, et celle d'une vielle femme, tirée à quatre épingle, dont le chignon tirer ses rides en arrière tant il était serré. Elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits pour se rappeler la cause de son évanouissement: la femme était apparue devant eux, comme ça. Elle se redressa, encore sonnée, elle ne put se relever sans s'y prendre à deux fois et avec l'aide de la vielle femme._

 _\- Là ! Là ! Tout va bien jeune fille. Navrée de vous avoir fichu une belle frousse. Mais nous ne pouvions prendre le risque d'utiliser les rues moldues._

 _A ce terme, Edith failli s'étrangler de rire._

 _\- Ce n'est pas encore Halloween les gars ! Moldues ? Non mais sérieux... Harry Po..._

 _\- Harry Potter existe bel et bien. Notre monde aussi, ainsi que tout ce qui en découle. Seulement, depuis que J.K Rowling a appris l'existence du survivant, elle a tracée une histoire fictive sur les évènements à venir, et la publiée dans votre monde. C'est pourquoi vous nous connaissez. Que vous connaissez mon cher collègue, ainsi que tout Poudlard. Cette Miss Rowling était étudiante dans notre collège. Elle a assurément écrit cette histoire pour que les gens de votre monde puisse rêver, et puisse aussi, en toutes impunité, ce tenir au courant de notre monde. Qu'il y a autre chose. Certains pensent que Rowling à gagner honteusement de l'or sur le dos de notre communauté, des jaloux. Moi je pense qu'elle a juste voulu vous faire transplaner, à sa manière. Je tiens à vous le redire, et à vous mettre en garde: les évènements des livres ne sont que pur imagination ! Seule la prophétie, ce qui s'est passée entre Voldemort et Mr Potter sont réelles._

 _Edith resta impassible. Bien qu'elle n'ait cru aucun mot sortie de la bouche de MacGonagall, quelque chose en elle lui disais le contraire. Elle avait vu de ses propres yeux cette femme apparaitre. Difficile de croire que cela n'était qu'une blague. Mais encore plus difficile de croire en ce monde qu'elle avait tant aimé. Qui avais eu raison de ses rêves d'enfants. Et même parfois encore maintenant, elle se surprenait a rêvassais, et à se demander qu'elle vie, elle aurait pu avoir, si le monde de Harry Potter existais._

 _\- Et puis-je savoir quel âge à Harry Potter ?_

 _\- 12 ans._

 _\- Et donc, l'année dernière, pas de pierre philosophale ?_

 _\- Par Merlin ! Ne l'avez-vous pas écouté, sombre idiote ?! Ou il vous faut une potion contre la surdité précaire ?!_

 _Severus Rogue, qui s'était tue jusqu'à présent, n'avais pu se contenir plus longtemps. Il la regardait toujours, mais cette fois, une sombre tempête avait emplis le fond de ses yeux noirs. Edith se demanda même si il ne n'était pas capable de lui envoyer la foudre._

 _\- J.K Rowling a peut-être pris un malin plaisir à vous rendre hideux dans ses livres, autant elle ne vous a pas loupée niveaux caractère, monsieur !_

 _\- Professeur !_

 _\- Mais je ne suis pas votre élève Monsieur Rogue. Je n'ai pas à vous appeler Professeur._

 _MacGonagall, qui voyais que la tempête ce transformer peu à peu en déluge se mit entre eux, et les calma tout aussi tôt._

 _\- Cessez ses enfantillages ! Bien, Edith. Asseyez-vous, vous vous doutez bien que notre visite n'est pas que par pur courtoisie. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est de la plus haute importance._

 _Edith mit fin à la joute visuel avec Rogue. Elle s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche, et invita les deux individus à faire de même. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça, mais par curiosité, elle se laissa prendre au jeu. N'aspirant qu'à connaitre la suite de cette inattendu venu. Mais Edith savais d'ores est déjà l'annonce capital que la professeur de métamorphose allais lui fournir. Edith étais une sorcière. Elle sourit. Non pas que sa logique lui dicte que leurs venus soit pour le lui annoncé. Mais parce que Edith avais connu des signes de cette magie. Plus tôt. Pas a 11 ans, c'était venu bien après. C'était i mois. Quand elle était en colère, les objets se brisaient autour d'elle. Elle pouvait aussi faire léviter de quelque centimètres des bouteilles, des livre, peu importe. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit. Elle ne voulait pas être un phénomène de foire, et donc, elle s'était tue._

 _\- Bien, Miss Jouves, il y a quelque mois, vous avez bien découvert une nouvelle aptitude dans votre comportement ? Je n'ai pas besoin de m'étendre sur le sujet, vous êtes une sorcière._

 _Edith acquiesça, bouillonnante de joie, le savoir au fond de soi, c'est une chose, mais qu'on lui certifie en est une autre. MacGonagall lui sourit, puis repris_

 _\- Cependant, Il est très rare que la magie se réveille tardivement, en général, on décèle le moindre filament magique dès l'enfance. Vous pouvez tout aussi bien rapprochez ce phénomène a celui d'un virus, la particule est en vous mais se réveille un jour ou l'autre, ou pas du tout... Bien entendu, les effets sont bénéfiques ! Aussi, quand ce filament magique se réveille, il est bien plus puissant que n'importe quelle autre... ! Aucun danger pour vous, il faut juste apprendre à maitriser votre magie, comme les élèves de notre école. C'est pourquoi, Miss Jouves, le professeur Dumbledore vous demande, de bien vouloir étudier dans notre école, que vous soyez formé, pour devenir un maitre._

 _Edith étais interloquée, beaucoup de questions la bousculaient, quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour étaler toutes ses questions, Rogue l'interrompit d'une main:_

 _\- L'idée de vous avoir parmi nous m'enchante guerre, vous vous doutez bien Miss, mais en effet, il vous faudra devenir un maitre, vous, et deux autres personnes qui ont tout comme vous ses pouvoirs magique tardifs._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez de moi que je devienne un maitre. Pourquoi je ne suivrai pas un cursus scolaire ? D'accord, j'ai 24 ans, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ? Et puis sans de bonnes bases en magie, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais m'élever au rang de maitre... !_

 _MacGonagall et Rogue se regardèrent d'un air entendu, celui-ci repris d'une voix plus lasse:_

 _\- Pour devenir les Gardiennes de Monsieur Harry Potter, ce qui inclus aussi Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley puisqu'ils sont collés a lui comme des mouche sur une me..._

 _\- Severus ! Edith, il nous faut profiter du jeune âge d'Harry pour que votre maitrise soit en place quand le jour viendra... Si nous ne vous formons pas en cours, c'est parce que vous allez apprendre beaucoup trop de choses, parfois trop vague, et incomplète pour ce que nous vous demandons. Un maitre vous guidera dans des vois précise, pour que vous puissiez combattre avec toutes les armes nécessaires. Les cours ne vous apporterons rien dans votre situation._

Elle en était là. Ils étaient repartis, Edith leurs avaient demandée de lui laisser 1 semaine avant sa décision final. Elle regarda un point fixe, un verre posé sur le rebord de levier. Elle se concentra, si fort et tant bien que le verre vint a elle a une vitesse folle. Elle dut se précipité sur le côté et le verre se brisa contre la paroi de douche. Elle se laissa glisser contre. Ce n'était pas une blague. Severus Rogue existait, Minerva MacGonagall et tout ce beau monde... Qu'allais-t-elle faire ? De simple serveuse, elle allait passer sorcière, d'un coup. Cela semblait tellement irréel. Et puis ses amis ? Ses parents ? Elle ne se voyait pas abandonnée sa vie présente. Et pourtant, tout au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait son envie d'aventure, qu'elle n'avait jamais pu assouvir. En voilà une bonne occasion.


	2. Adèle Lous

Bonsoir ! Voici le deuxième chapitre, plus court. Patience, présentation des trois personnages inventés et ensuite on retourne à Poudlard !

Tout en espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture

* * *

La ville grouillait de monde, plus encore qu'à l'accoutumé. Halloween ne démentait jamais de sa promesse pour faire la fête. La grande rue piétonne s'était transformée en une foire aux monstres, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Vampires, squelettes, zombies et les incontournables sorciers.

Le camouflage était parfait pour Minerva MacGonagall et Severus Rogue, suivant leur prochaine proie à distance respectable.

Rogue soupira, une nouvelle fois. Une petite fille à sa gauche le fixait inlassablement. Elle le regardait comme l'on regarde un clown au cirque. Il maronna intérieurement, et tourna la tête à droite. Deux adolescents levèrent leurs pouces, une expression niaise au visage. Ils étaient déguisés de façon à ressembler à Voldemort et… Lui-même. Il dirigea à nouveau son regard sur la jeune femme au loin.

\- Allons Severus ! Cessez de faire cette tête ! Vous êtes sensé vous amusez. On vous regarde !

\- Grand bien leurs face. Ils ne peuvent donc qu'approuver mon superbe rôle de comédien. Et par pitié Minerva, arrêter d'envoyer à tous bout de champs ses bonbons, et de beugler en rythme.

\- J'y tiens. Je suis une bonne comédienne, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme en noir se pinça l'arête du nez, blasé. Minerva l'agrippa au coude, l'invitant à bifurquer dans une plus petite ruelle, là où la jeune femme continuait sa route.

Adèle n'aimait pas Halloween. Elle trouvait que ce déguiser était ridicule. Faire honneur à une légende, tel que Jack la lanterne, ne l'inspirait pas. La plupart des gens ne savait même pas pourquoi ils fêtaient Halloween. C'était absurde, voilà tout. Une bonne occasion pour le gouvernement de s'empocher un peu plus d'argents.

Elle entra dans son café préféré, à l'angle d'une rue, loin du tumulte de la fête. L'endroit était désert. Elle s'installa confortablement près de la fenêtre, se commanda un café serrée, et commença à réviser ses cours de droits.

Adèle avais toujours rêvée d'être Détective privée. Comme dans les films. Bien sur ce serait moins pittoresque, mais elle avait un but. Certaines de ses amies de pouvait pas en dire autant.

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux autres personnes, déguisées, naturellement. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Un homme et une vielle femme en sorcier. Vraiment ridicule.

Elle se replongea dans l'étude de ses documents, sans vraiment se soucier de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Un raclement de gorge lui fit relever les yeux, non sans mécontentement. Les deux superbes représentations de sorciers se tenaient devant elle, l'une souriait à pleine dent, l'autre avait l'air de porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. La vielle femme en vert se rapprocha un peu plus avant de s'exclamer :

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle, je me nomme Minerva, et voici mon collègue –elle désigna Severus de la main et ils s'assirent sans autre mesure, en face d'Adèle.

Celle-ci les regardait l'un et l'autre sans comprendre, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et attendit une annonce de ventes de bonbons, de costumes ou mêmes de masques en profusion.

L'homme, qui avait dû subir un bon nombre de prises sang tant sa peau était blanche, sortit un bout de bois de sa manche. Discrètement il la fit tournoyer vers le barman en murmurant quelque chose qu'Adèle ne put définir clairement, et il la remit dans sa manche sous le regard mi amusée, mi effrayé d'Adèle.

\- Mademoiselle Lous, savez-vous ce qu'est la magie ?

Adèle se tourna vers la vielle femme, ahurie.

\- Vous vous fichez de moi ?

MacGonagall répéta alors le discours qu'elle avait fait l'avant-veille à Edith. En y mettant la forme nécessaire pour que la jeune femme ne parte pas en trombe. Adèle avait elle aussi ressentit cette fibre magique l'assaillir, quelques semaines auparavant. Et plus le temps passait, plus cela devenait dangereux. Elle avait failli tuer un camarade de classe l'autre jour. Prise sous une colère folle car il lui avait manqué de respect, le jeune homme avait loupé de peu une poubelle publique, arraché au sol. L'affaire en était restée là. Ce jour-là il y avait eu énormément de vent, et bien qu'il fallait être totalement idiot pour croire à cette histoire, le garçon avait objecté pour le rationnel.

Sceptique la jeune femme refusa l'offre des deux Sorciers. C'était beaucoup trop invraisemblable pour paraitre vrai, et même avec les démonstrations de magie que les deux adultes lui fournir, Adèle ne démentit pas. Lassés, les professeurs de Poudlard ce levèrent, non sans un dernier effort de persuasion.

\- C'est bien dommage Miss Lous, votre amie Edith, ainsi que Miss Corner se seraient délecter de votre présence – murmura doucereusement Rogue – J'ajoute qu'a deux, les chances de réussites pour une victoire seront bien plus minces…. Oui vraiment dommage de, peut-être, condamnés ses amies. Nous vous laissons 5 jours pour peser vos états d'âmes.

Et il claqua la porte, à la suite de Minerva. Laissant une Adèle perdue, figée par ses derniers mots.

Les deux sorciers marchèrent côte à côte, essayant de trouver un endroit à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

\- Ah , Severus, bien souvent je désapprouve vos méthodes, mais là, vous avez joué cette partit d'une main de maitre !

\- Plus qu'une et les courses de se vieux fou seront faite.

Après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient bien seuls, ils transplanèrent loin du brouhaha d'une foule de faux sorcier.


End file.
